1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dirt removing running board for automobile and particularly to a running board which enables a driver and passengers to remove dirts from the shoes before entering into the automobile so that the interior of the automobile may be kept clean.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It usually happens that when the driver and passengers enter into a car, the dirt and mud sticking to the shoes also could be carried into the car. Accumulation of these dirt and mud makes the inside of the car uncomfortable and not healthy. It is also very difficult and bothersome to clean. A general practice to prevent the dirt and mud from being carried into the car is to shake or stamp the feet before entering into the car. It is not very effective. It is also an awkward thing to do. Furthermore those mud and dirt are not easy for a car vacuum cleaner to clean thoroughly. It is also difficult to wash and clean by water inside a car. The best possibly way is to prevent the dirt and mud from entering into the car in the first place.